


Let Me Kiss and Make it Better

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t have an unlimited amount of medical supplies and somehow something as routine as a tetanus vaccine had escaped all their attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss and Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> So we all knew I was going to write something with her dislike of needles, right? I mean the minute she said it I was pretty much plotting... 
> 
> Much love to **spyglass** for letting me throw multiple ideas for this one at her; title found in Little Big Town's _Novocaine_.

Groaning, she leans forward, trying to force out the constant buzz of the waiting room. His hand immediately lands on her thigh, squeezing lightly before moving north, fingers teasing the edge of her bandage hidden under a layer of denim.

It calms her for a moment, soothes the nerves that seem to fire up every time she remembers why they’re here.

Because it would have been so much easier to have one of her boys take care of it back at Verdant—they’d easily managed the cleansing and stitches, after all—but they didn’t have an unlimited amount of medical supplies and somehow something as routine as a tetanus vaccine had escaped all their attention.

“I’m just glad they could slip you in.”

She inhales slowly, tips her head towards him. “I thought you were the only one who got to slip me—”    

“‘Licity!” His voice pitches comically high as his fingers dig into her skin and if she wasn’t all sorts of nervous about a damn shot right now she’d be reveling in being the cause of completely unsettling Oliver Queen.

As it is, she laughs lightly and leans back into the chair, grinning. “Goes both ways you know.”

His laughter quickly mixes with hers, a cocky smile lighting is face as another patient is called back. “Damn right. Did you settle on a cover story?”

They both ignore the unspoken “ _because we all know my cover stories are shit_ ”, but the mere suggestion of it distracts her long enough to allow her shoulders to relax, the fingers tapping against her purse to still.

“I think dropping a vase should work.”

“It’s a hell of a lot easier to explain than being pushed through a revolving glass door.” Leaning against her, he lets his eyes slip closed for a long moment. “You really need to stop that.”

There’s an underlying tone of pride in his voice though as his hand lifts from her leg and lands on her shoulder, his thumb stroking over her collarbone. She’s just about to reply when a nurse calls her back.

Hooking her purse over her shoulder, they follow the tiny woman down a short hall and into a small room. She settles in the patient chair quickly, eyes boring into the side of the desk in front of her as the nurse pushes out of the room.

He’s still standing, hovering almost, despite the extra chair in the room. She knows he’d do so even if they weren’t three and a half months into whatever they were calling this crazy, scary, amazing thing between them. Still, it sends a thrill racing down her spine, relaxes her more than she thought possible.

Leaning against the wall, he focuses on her as the doctor breezes in, laughing at something someone in the hall must have shouted at him. He can’t help but like the guy for trying to put her at ease, but even as he asks question after question ( _When was her last booster shot? How did she cut herself so badly?_ ) he still wants to curse the man. To tell him to just get it over with because this build up is torturing his partner.

The conversation is pretty much white noise to him by the time the man actually administers the shot and he almost misses how she sways before clutching the edge of the desk.

Crouching next to her seat, he dismisses the doctor with a nod of his head and lets her lean into him. “It’s ok; I got you.”

“I... sorry...” She exhales roughly, hand fisting in his shirt. “Intellectually I know I needed to have the booster and, really, it’s a silly thing to be afraid of, but I just can’t help it. I’m a twenty-eight year old woman who secretly fights crime and is dating one the most eligible bachelors in the city and a little shot completely undoes me. Pathe—”

“Stop.” He brushes his lips over her forehead and then pulls back, checking to see if her reaction’s calmed at all. “Eligible no longer applies to me.”

“I’ll be sure to tell _People_ the next time they call for a human interest story.”

“Please do.” His eyebrows lift before narrowing seriously. “And you always help me when when the walls are closing in, whether it’s out on a mission or...” He lets the thought float between them, pressing a kiss the corner of her mouth as her hand smooths over his chest. “I’ll always be there.”

Sighing, she allows it to wash over her for a minute and then stands, grinning as he follows her lead and she leans against him once more. “Good, you can carry my purse.”

He groans and starts for the door, laughing as he takes it, settling the strap in the crook of his arm, and pulls her even closer.


End file.
